


Smarter than he looks

by William_Magnus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story set as part of a background for a character I played for a while in a 4th ed D&D game when it first came out.  Found it going through some old stuff and decided what the heck.</p><p>Given the adventuring party that adopted and raised him, it is no wonder my charcter turned out to be a really fun Kobold to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarter than he looks

"Kreeshaun Lorick Moonblade you will calm yourself at once. You cannot smite the whole village for the actions of a few young ones. Young ones, who I will remind you, are innocents not ravaging monsters." The female Dragonborn's voice remained calm and soothing despite her own raising ire at the actions of the villagers they lived amongst, and whose lives they had saved a number of times, in reaction to the child that she and her mate had adopted into their family.

 

"INNOCENTS! INNOCENTS! Most of those hatchlings were twice his size, and you did not see him. They had the poor child nearly in tears! All he wanted was friendship and instead they met him with insults and rocks hurled at his head." Kreeshaun was all but vibrating with righteous anger, not only at the idea of the child he thought of like his own son being harmed but with the injustice of the boy being treated so viciously because of nothing more than his species.

"Children, my love, humans do not hatch." With a swift grace the cleric rose from where she had been sitting to stand behind her husband gently massaging his shoulders with practiced fingers. "Love we must have some patience, Justice is absolute but we are flesh and blood creatures not our God Bahamut, so we must temper our actions with wisdom and compassion. Besides, from what I have heard from the parents of those children your...lecture on honorable actions did as much to teach them the error of their ways as a good hiding from thier parents would have...more so in the cases of some whose parents would have encouraged such actions."

So caught up in their discussion neither Dragonborn noticed the cat like arrival of their long time friend and traveling companion Ferrid till he choose to announce himself by the crisp crunch of him taking a bite from a fresh green apple he had acquired on his walk to the small building where his friends made their home. "You should not worry so much about the local brats, last I saw our little Kreecher he was in in the middle of a tall tale that had the lot of them entranced. Give it a few hours he'll be the most popular kid in the area, and a few weeks he'll have the little bastards wrapped around his index claw. I tell you, for a Kobold that boy has a hell of a talent."

The human, dressed like an unassuming scribe instead of in the dark black one would expect form a master thief, positively basked in the surprised stares from his religious friends. "What? I heard about the tongue lashing you gave those kids, and wanted to see if your voice really did peel the paint off the fence over by the Blacksmith's. Never got to find out, the Smith's son was already on his third coat of white wash. Got to love a guy that can pick up a wagon one hand and hammer a new wheel on it with the other that is a true died in the wool pacifist."

Being the more subtle and mentally flexible of the mated pair Keera was the first to question what Ferrid had told them. "He is..entertaining the kids that Kreeshaun had stopped from beating him? And for Bahamut's sake, will you stop encouraging him to use that demeaning nickname."

Ferrid's only reaction was to laugh and shake his head at botht eh confusion and the way the Dragonborn thought the name creature was demeaning. "One, I am not a reptile and can't pronounce his real name without straining my uvula. Two, he likes the name and will probably be of some use when he is grown and trying to live inside of civilization instead of in a self contained lair in the middle of nowhere. You can't be there to protect him forever, and he has already learned that if he talks like an idiot, acts like a pet, and can weave a good lie he can get people to underestimate him and think he is beneath taunting and throwing rocks at. As for him entertaining the kids...I found him in the middle of a tale about the three of us and her highness Lillandra finding him amongst the slaves of a nest of Mind Flayers we destroyed, and before I left he was already telling an interesting new version of how he got his name."

"What?!?" Kreeshaun exclaimed, "We never faced a nest of Mind Flayers, and what in the nine hells do you mean by Her Highness Lillandra?"

"Well it would not help his case that not all Kobolds are evil little swats if he told them you saved him from being eaten by his own kind now would it? Heh, and according to his new version of things our fair Wizard is really an exiled Queen whose throne in the Faewylde was usurped by an evil uncle or some such. Makes for a better story than she got bored and joined us because we make life interesting. You should hear his version of that little girl Kara's kidnapping. His version has her as a Princess with hair like spun gold, instead of a bearcat’s daughter with brown hair that looked like a Harpy's nest. Where he met her was pretty good too, a great moment for comedy with thrown plates, swinging frying pans, and her landing on her falling off the wagon into a pool of mud."

Keera could hardly believe her ears. The Kobold she had helped raise since he was barely old enough to walk, and who could not seem to lie to her for all his life was making friends with the people who bullied him using lies and over exaggerated tales of his adopted family's exploits. 

"Seriously, kids got a gift. You have no reason to worry at all about the local kids any more. Me on the other hand...I'm going to nail his tail to the floor and his feet to the ceiling." Despite being said with his normal calm, and the slight sly smile that permanently adorns his face Ferrid's threat held a certain hint of seriousness. 

Ever the fan of corporal punishment Kreeshaun only raised an eyebrow ridge at the rather creative and painful sounding torment, leaving his mate to confront their friend as to his reasons. 

"And why exactly are you planning to nail his feet to the ceiling and get blood all over my nice clean floor?"

"The little bastard lifted my dagger."

"You encourage him to play with the thing, and steal it out of your pack if he thinks he can get it without you noticing."

"Not that one, that’s just a normal blade, I'm talking about the one I keep on my hip. The black blade I acquired when we raided that necromancer's tower inside the Shadow Fell. Scaly little thief knows that one is my favorite, and he pulled it off me in the middle of greeting me after I made my presence known while he was telling his tales."

The idea of his thieving friend getting robbed by the kobold that looked up to him like a hero was more than enough to break Kreeshaun from his anger, and cause him to laugh. "Ok, he stole your magic dagger...why are you waiting till he gets home to punish him, why didn't you just steal it back along with anything else he had on him?"

"One, because it would do him no favors to embarrass him in front of his new friends, and two...because I only just noticed that the damn thing was gone you rutting big lizard."


End file.
